Sweetness
by hulksicle
Summary: Sabriel AU Sam works as Gabriel's secretary and the boss can't keep it strictly business. Oneshot


Sam had never been so grateful for a job in his entire life. He was one bad break away from being homeless and his older brother kept drinking his paychecks. Then he'd been fired from the job he'd had as an IT guy for Verizon and he wasn't even sure if he could go home. So he sat in the bar nursing a beer, the cheapest they had, and wondering what he was going to do next.

That was when Gabriel saw him. He looked sad and a bit ridiculous in his red polo shirt but he was handsome. He was so tall his feet could practically rest on the ground as he sat on the bar stool. Gabe took a seat next to him and ordered a scotch and soda.

"And get my friend here another beer." He turned and smiled at Sam. "You look like you need it. No offense."

"Um, none taken. I can buy my own beer though." Sam took out his wallet as the bar tender set the bottle in front of him, only to realize it was empty again. _Dammit Dean._

"I can see that." Gabe smiled and tossed a twenty on the bar. "It's on me, ok?"

"Thanks." Sam sighed and took a swig from the new drink, it was cold and refreshing and he was happy to have it. "Really, thanks."

Gabe looked at him, his downward looking eyes, his hunched shoulders, his sad smile; life had taken its toll on this one. And so they'd gotten to talking, more drinks were consumed, and at the end of the night Gabriel had offered him the job.

"Me work as your secretary?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Gabe finished his fifth scotch and soda, "You need the job and I need a new secretary. The one I have now, Zachariah, is a total asshole. Just come in on Monday morning around nine."

Now Sam was standing outside of a law office double checking the address that Gabriel had drunkenly scrawled on a bar napkin. He swallowed hard and walked through the doors of the old building, scrunched between two bigger and newer structures looking more like a row house than a law office. The inside was just like that of an old row house, and a brass plated sign by the stairway stated that the office he sought was on the second floor. The stairs were a bit narrow for Sam Winchester's broad shoulders and the ceiling a bit low, but when he entered the office he decided it hardly mattered. The office was all comfortable lived in charm and reminded Sam of his time at Stanford before his father had gone missing on a bender and his brother had fallen into a whisky bottle.

Gabriel had woken up with a hangover and a feeling of dread in his stomach. He had hired a strange man he'd met in a bar. If he didn't work for himself he had a feeling he'd have been fired by now for doing something so stupid. But as it turned out Sam Winchester was the best decision he'd made for his law firm in years. Sam had been a prelaw major at Stanford, and although he hadn't graduated his transcripts showed that he very well could have. Not to mention that Sam always seemed to anticipate his every need.

Gabriel never seemed to lack for anything. Coffee on his desk every morning, lunch every afternoon, and the filing had never been so organized. Not to mention how the clients loved his new secretary. His charm and good looks brought Gabe more business than his actual record as a lawyer. It didn't take long for Gabriel to become completely enamored of Sam. Sam however seemed completely oblivious to his employer's affections.

Gabriel took him out to eat, mostly on Fridays after they closed the office, or to the bar where they met, which was his new favorite place, but Sam didn't seem to get the hint. Even when Gabe opened the door for him, or pulled out his chair, Sam didn't seem to get his drift. Short of buying the goliath man a bouquet of roses Gabe was stumped.

And so he did just that. The first thing Monday morning, three months since the day that he's started working there Sam Winchester found two dozen red roses on his desk. The card was simple "X, Gabe"

Sam heard the door to Gabriel's office open and saw the man peeking out at him a smile mirroring the one on his own face plastered on his boss's.

"Glad I finally got your attention." Gabe said as he crossed the room.

"They're beautiful. "

"Oh good, I was worried it would be lame to give a man flowers. I've never done anything like this before."

Sam's smile grew even bigger. "Well if it's lame then so am I, because I love them."

And when Gabriel kissed him Sam was certain that he'd never been so grateful for a job before.


End file.
